


Up your sleeve

by Himawariiiiiii



Series: Don't threaten me (with a good time) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himawariiiiiii/pseuds/Himawariiiiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Si passa una mano sul polso, sfrega energicamente coi polpastrelli, poi, quando il suo cervello registra che no, la scritta non andrà via tanto facilmente, si accascia a terra e versa tutto il flacone su quel nome impossibile, urlando e sfregando e graffiando fino a far sanguinare la pelle bianca del braccio.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up your sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> prompt : soulmates!AU  
> pairing : Stony

Quando Tony vede apparire sotto al nome di Pepper, cancellato da una _x_ veramente antiestetica, un secondo nome, per poco non scivola nella doccia dallo shock.

 

È notte fonda, non si sente particolarmente sobrio, e la bottiglia di cognac mezza vuota giace abbandonata sull'asse del gabinetto, in una pantomima triste e stupida dei peggiori film di serie Z. Cercare lo shampoo è un'impresa particolarmente ardua quando la vista è annebbiata e la coordinazione corpo-mente è pari a zero, ma con un po' d'impegno e fortuna riesce ad afferrare il flacone profumato senza rovesciarne il contenuto a terra.

 

È in quel momento, quando ha il braccio proteso mentre cerca di capire se ha fra le mani lo shampoo o chissà quale altri schifezza, che lo nota: la seconda possibilità che il destino gli ha sfortunatamente concesso ha un nome e – sicuramente è un'allucinazione, anche se non ricorda di aver assunto droghe – perfino un volto.

 

Dopotutto, chi non conosce Steve Rogers?

 

Si passa una mano sul polso, sfrega energicamente coi polpastrelli, poi, quando il suo cervello registra che no, la scritta non andrà via tanto facilmente, si accascia a terra e versa tutto il flacone su quel nome impossibile, urlando e sfregando e graffiando fino a far sanguinare la pelle bianca del braccio.

 

Quando si risveglia è l'alba, ed è ancora nudo, seduto all'interno del vano doccia; dove ha raschiato con le unghie e i denti si sono formate delle crosticine, ma il nome _Steve Rogers_ rimane lì, odioso e impossibile nella sua ineluttabilità.

 

Il destino, che da anni si fa beffe di lui, ha pensato bene di punirlo un'altra volta, dandogli come secondo nome una persona morta da tanti, troppi anni.

 

È un orribile scherzo? 

 

Deglutisce e si rialza, barcollando, appoggiandosi alla porta scorrevole in vetro.

 

Cerca di convincersi che basterà aspettare.

 

Steve Rogers è morto, dannazione, e anche nella ridicola eventualità in cui possa tornare magicamente in vita ( _ah!_ ), non accetterebbe mai condividere il resto della sua vita con un uomo miserabile come lui.

 

Chi la penserebbe diversamente?

 

Il tempo passerà, e il suo nome verrà cancellato da una brutta croce, come quello di Pepper. Avrà un altro tentativo – _l'ultimo_ , pensa con lo stomaco stretto in una morsa dolorosa –, dovrà sopportare un ultimo rifiuto, ma poi le sue pene finiranno, si spera, una volta per tutte.

 

Quando esce dalla doccia, prima ancora di cercare un asciugamano, corre incespicando verso la bottiglia di cognac. La afferra con forza, un'ancora di salvezza in un tumulto indescrivibile di emozioni, lancia un ultimo sguardo al nome tatuato sulla pelle e ne svuota il contenuto in un unico, lungo sorso.

 

 

✯

 

 

Il trauma maggiore, paradossalmente, non è stato risvegliarsi in un mondo nuovo, con persone nuove e tecnologia nuova e _tutto_ nuovo.

 

No.

 

L'orrore e lo stupore sono sopraggiunti nel cuore notte, quando tutto tace tranne il pensiero costante, rumoroso e doloroso verso una vita che è vicina e lontanissima al tempo stesso; chiuso nella privacy della sua stanza d'albergo, per la prima volta da quando si è svegliato ha avuto modo e tempo di scostarsi la manica dal polso e rivelare il nome della sua anima gemella.

 

Aveva temuto che la firma di Peggy Carter, scritta con quei caratteri così minuziosi che aveva imparato a memoria, sarebbe stata cancellata dal tempo e dalle esperienze; il pensiero lo aveva tormentato per tutto il giorno, anche mentre cercava un modo per riportare alla normalità gli Avengers, anche mentre guardava per la prima volta l'America del futuro, constatandone tanto la bellezza quanto la corruzione.

 

Trovare il suo nome cancellato da una lunga _x_  gli procura un senso di smarrimento doloroso, quindi, ma non inaspettato.

 

Ciò che lo stupisce è che il fato non ha perso tempo con lui, e il nome di un'altra persona – un _uomo_ , oltretutto – è scritto sotto il suo, in caratteri quasi illeggibili. Steve porta il polso sotto la lampada del comodino e aguzza la vista, e sente il cuore quasi scoppiargli dalla gioia quando finalmente riesce a capire di chi si tratta.

 

_Tony Slark… Stark?_

 

La consapevolezza di non essere solo lo colpisce come un treno in corsa. In quel mondo orribile e meraviglioso esiste qualcuno che lo sta aspettando a fiato sospeso, qualcuno di speciale, fatto per lui, da amare e adorare e a cui dedicare tutto se stesso.

 

La sua anima gemella.

 

È una sensazione meravigliosa e spaventosa al tempo stesso, perché fino a pochi minuti – anni? - prima non avrebbe mai pensato che un uomo potesse venir abbinato proprio a lui, fra tutti… ma è una decisione del destino, e per quanto i suoi piani siano astrusi e incomprensibili il più delle volte, Steve non è proprio tipo da discuterli senza prima analizzarli un poco.

 

Per la prima volta da quando si è risvegliato, si sente in pace con se stesso, seppur percorso da uno strano senso di vertigini e anticipazione. Quando va a dormire, istintivamente si porta il braccio accanto al viso e stringe il polso a sé, accarezzando i contorni di entrambi i nomi col pollice.

 

Peggy gli manca terribilmente, e come potrebbe non essere così? Sa che dovrebbe cercarla, scusarsi – di cosa, razionalmente non lo sa, ma sente il dovere di non lasciare nulla in sospeso – ma prima deve cercare Tony, chiunque egli sia, e rassicurarlo che c'è, è vivo, e non lo abbandonerà mai.

 

Ha commesso quest'errore una volta – non ha intenzione di rifarlo.


End file.
